


The Cat's Meow

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuro Shitsuji
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexy, Shotacon, Yaoi, cat boy, crack fan fiction, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves that sweet, little boy of his and will do any thing to please him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

There he was. Sitting in a padded arm chair, was the boy of my dreams. He was a svelte young man with luxurious black hair and beautiful eyes.- One blue and one purple. I, however, was merely his faithful servant and nothing more. I have admired him from a far up until this point but, today was the day it would all change. Today, I was going to make that boy mine.  
I watched from around the corner as he strecthed out amongst the satin pillows in an attempt to make himself comfortable. It was apparent that he was drowsy after eating such an extravagent meal. After all, that salmon fillet with a side of steamed vegetables and shrimp needed time to digest. Bardroy had simply out done himself this time. At times, I often find myself day dreaming about him like this. His meek smile, his delicate physique, his charming voice... This boy was far from ordinary and I knew he had great potential to become something extraordinary; My fiance.  
It's very strange for young boy to love a grown man, much less a demon. I know. We had made a deal together and, in exchange for it, there was a price to be paid. However, I just can't bring myself to eat his tender soul. We have too many memories together and not even I would be so cruel as to throw them away just like that. So, perhaps, a compromise can be made. I no longer want his soul. I want him to be my soulmate.  
I walked up to him quietly, in hopes of not startling him. I rest my gloved hand upon his fore head and began to stroke it back and forth. Slowly but surely, he looked up at me contently. My sweet, young master had begun to purr at my touch.  
"Master, I hav something I would like to confess to you..." I whispered, watching as he turned his small ears to listen to my soothing voice. "I want to make you mine."  
There was an awfully long silence. My heart was pounding. How could I dare be so blunt? He and I were like polar opposites of each other: night and day, black and white, toothpaste and orange juice. It would never work out. I let my heart make rash decisions rather than trusting my gut. Then, suddenly, their came a response.  
"Meow?"  
"Awwww. I love you too, kitty," I murmured, running my fingers through his coarse fur; He was in deseperate need of a bath after being outside for so long. You see, Mey Rin and I had recently found a stray cat while out tending to the garden.

Ciel began to sneeze one after another. His eye was puffy and red and snot was beginning to run down his shota nose. He then wiped it with a hankerchief before going back to barking orders.  
"Sebastian! I order you to get that damn thing out of my father's recliner! It's an antique!", the spoiled shit head shrieked.

"Can we keep it? Can we keep it? It even looks like you." I beg and plead to my lord but, it's no use.

"Yiff in hell, Sebastian."


End file.
